By the Love of the Gods
by ZekeSquirrel
Summary: When young Hiccup does what no other thought was possible he gains the attention of the gods themselves. How will his life be now that the gods have moved from fantasy to his reality.
1. The Gods

Author Notes – I would like to thank cjupsher for letting me write my own interpretation of his great story. Please read the original when you have the chance.

s/11969844/1/For-the-Love-of-the-Gods

Legends.

Legends tell a history all of their own.

Many legends speak of heroic champions or of the gods themselves. But one legend stands out among the others. One legend is so grand that even the gods themselves had to recognize it's greatness.

This is the legend of the mortal who would change the gods and one day stand among them. The human who did what even the gods said could not be done. This was the man who tamed lightning and death and brought destruction to its end.

Would you like to hear a story, child?

This isn't just an ordinary story, no this is history. This is how the world came to be what it is now. This world use to be much wider, and the gods in the heavens came to the mortal world so much that some even chose to live among us mortals. This was when the gods were plenty and there was a god for everything we mortals did.

There are not that many gods left in this world now though. They all fell to wings and fire so many years ago. There was a war you see, a war so great that it consumed even the heavens themselves. A war between the gods on high and the beasts of the skies. I speak of course of the dragons, the only race besides the gods that could kill a god. Dragons were led by two powerful beings as old as the world itself.

The Bewilderbeast, the great king of the dragons held his throne with nothing but the respect for his great power. He didn't truly rule his race for he chose rather to explore the great oceans then to lead his people. Many believe that he hoped his race could rule themselves without needing him. And they may have been able to if not for their queen.

The great beast of death and rage that was the queen of the dragons was a monster if there ever was one. The Red Death, as she was known, wanted the world for her own and was willing to use her race to take it from the gods. It was she who started the war between dragons and gods and who wiped but races from the mortal realm and heavens. When war was finally over from the hundreds of gods there was only a few dozen remaining hiding away in the Realm of the Gods.

The dragons did not fare any better from the bloody war that raged. From the thousands that once flew the skies of the Mortal Realm there now was only three known dragons left. The Red Death who would lay in wait for any god that would come to this realm to devour them, The Bewilderbeast who none had seen in centuries still believed to be swimming the oceans.

The last of the dragons was known as the Night Fury, a dragon much smaller than his two cousins, but was feared much more. For where he flew only destruction followed and none to this day has even seen the true form of this beast. Well, that was until now.

This day was one that all the gods feared, for the Red Death has stirred and awoke from her mountain lair. The gods saw this great shift and prepared for the battle that was sure to follow. From all the realms that the gods resided in they gathered in the great hall of the king of the gods. As the last of his few remaining gods arrived the great king North leads the charge into the mortal world hoping to finally slay the monster.

What no mortal or god expected when they finally reached the beast's home was the sight before them. The mountain lair lay in ruin, destroyed beyond repair or use. The very island it rested on barely staying above the crashing waves of the turning sea. Fearing what could have caused their foe to become this enrage North began to worry that she may take her rage out on his mortals.

As the gods followed the wide path of destruction and fire left in her wake they came upon a large crater recently formed. The hole was large enough for a small town but nothing could be seen from within the crater for a great fire still burned within the hole. North watched the great flame wondering what could cause such a large and intense heat to still burn even now. It was then that everything that the great North thought he knew was proven wrong.

It stared one of the younger goddesses came too close to the flames and fell back from what she saw in them. The other gods quickly came to her side to see what could cause her worry and fear and every god stood still as stone at what they saw. The great fire in the large crater was none other than the ever burning remains of the Red Death herself. Someone or something had slain the queen of destruction and left her body here to burn for all time.

What could have slayed the beast that not even the gods on high had been able to kill after centuries of war? Why were they not here now to claim the praise and rewards of such a feat? All the gathered gods began to worry that a new threat had appeared even greater than the Red Death to threaten them. In all the chaos and fear none of the gods but one could hear the small voice calling to them.

It was the goddess of love who heard the voice and felt the waves of love and regret from somewhere nearby praying to her. No, that wasn't quite right. They were not praying to her alone, the voice was praying to all the gods that remained at once. One by one the gods heard the ever-growing voice and quieted to hear the prayer that had reached their ears.

What had started as one voice slowly grew, and what once was one was now dozens of voices all praying for the same thing. It was North who recognized the voice as one of his most faithful mortals, who lived his entire life to honor the king of the gods. But it was the prayer itself that caught all the gods off guard. One wish desired by so many people all at once. North quieted all the other voices to listen to his faithful mortal alone.

"Please oh great gods, hear my prayer and show mercy. Don't let this foolish father lose what he just now realized he had" the voice begged "Please North, save my son!"


	2. Hiccup's Life

Ever since he was born Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd has been treated differently than those around him. In a small village that one of the last places that everyone believed in the gods in the heavens, they were mocked by all those around them. No villager cared about the mocking though, for they were Vikings and they would make any and all who laughed at them regret it.

Hiccup was raised by his father Stoic the Vast Haddock to always stand for what he believed in no matter what those around you said. The only problem was that Hiccup didn't have anything that he believed in. He was to busy just trying to survive to truly think about his beliefs. Hiccup was not what one would believe a Viking should be.

He was small even by normal standards, so he was tiny compared to his fellow Vikings. This paired with his horrible battle sense and weak limbs made him almost useless at everything that was needed to be a Viking. This made him an easy and repeated target for the bullying from the other younger Vikings of the village. Since he couldn't fight back and none of the adults would ever try to help him Hiccup's life had been full of pain and embarrassment.

His father's close aide and friend Gobber took it upon himself to help raise Hiccup ever since his mothers passing and Stoic's constant ignoring of his only child. Since Hiccup couldn't be used for fighting or fishing...or farming or anything else really Gobber decided he would train Hiccup to help him with the forge instead. It was almost instantly that Gobber and everyone else in the village found that Hiccup was natural in the forge and fires.

Every blade or shield that Hiccup touched seemed to be worth three of any others. They were always lighter but sturdier then what even Gobber could make and it was soon that everyone wanted a tool made by the once useless boy. Everyone in the village slowly began to accept the young man even if he was completely different then what they used to. The only ones who never came around were the younger Vikings who considered a good smith still a pathetic Viking and his own father who always hoped for a strong son to lead the others and make North proud.

Stoic as well as the other adults of the village were strong believers in the gods, North above all others as he was what every Viking hoped to be like. He was strong, wise and none could match him in battle save for the dragons. So Stoic continued to ignore his small son and the other kids continued to insult and bully him. Though Hiccup himself did not care about any of this for he was too busy with trying to complete his work each day so that he could get away. You see when Hiccup was young he made a discovery that would change everything he or any other would believe.

He had discovered a dragon, one of the last few that still lived trapped on a small island close to the village. It seems the dragon's tail was injured years ago and he was left to die on the island, though he found a way to survive by eating the fish he could catch in the surrounding waters. When Hiccup found him the dragon wanted nothing to do with the small boy, but Hiccup's stubbornness and good heart eventually had won the dragon over.

As Hiccup grew he would visit his friend who he had come to name Toothless and bring him fresh water and food. It did not take long for Hiccup to decide to help his only real friend and so he went to work trying to repair the damage that Toothless and received which kept him from the open skies. After a couple of years and several mistakes Hiccup had finally designed a working prosthetic for his friend.

As soon as he had shown Toothless his new tail and strapped it on Toothless examines the work and tried to take to the skies. This didn't work as well as either had hoped but with a little time and practice toothless was airborne once again. Hiccup believed that he would never see his friend again as soon as he took to the skies but he was fine with that. He only wanted his friend to be free once again. Imagine his surprise when Toothless not only returned soon after flying off.

"Toothless, you back! I thought you'd be flying off to see the world again" spoke Hiccup to the overly excited dragon. All he got back was a string of strange growls and gargles before Toothless stood beside him leaning down. Hiccup believing something was wrong leaned over the dragon to examine his back when Toothless raise forcing Hiccup onto his back and took to the skies with the screaming Viking holding on for dear life.

It didn't take long for Hiccup's fear to turn to wonder as he saw the world from the view, not even the gods could hope to see. After several hours of flying through the clouds, the returned to the island and Hiccup prepared to return to the village. "I'll be back tomorrow and every day after so we can explore the skies together buddy" Hiccup spoke to Toothless getting a gummy smile in return from his friend.

Between working in the forge and flying in the skies with Toothless Hiccup's life was everything he could ever have hoped for. He should have known that him being this happy could only last for so long before something would come to ruin it. It seems that someone or something had realized Toothless' return to the air. Only after a few days after Hiccup fixed Toothless' tail, the village started experiencing earthquakes from the nearby island mountain.

Fearing what these constant quakes could be coming from Stoic decides that it's time it is investigated. "Gobber goes and finds as many volunteers as you can, I want to go and check on the mountain and see what could be angering Pabbie so much," Stoic said in passing to his old friend. "Aye, I'll start looking right now, let's hope it's nothing we can't handle" Gobber replied. As Gobber went to collect people for the journey Stoic went to pack for the trip.

As Hiccup was returning from his latest trip souring through the skies he enters his house to find Stoic packed and waiting for him. Stoic stood to full height, almost seven feet tall as he looked down at his only son. "Son, I'm leading some of the others to check on the mountain. I hope to find what is angering Pabbie and to put a stop to it, I need you to look after the house and village while I'm away" Stoic spoke almost formally to his son. Hiccup just stood there feeling as if he was talking to a stranger and not his own father, though it 's not like they had ever really been close. "I'll try and keep things in order while your away chief" Hiccup answered back.

Stoic gave a single nod and left the house to meet the others at the boat. The trip itself wasn't a long one to the mountain, just as couple hours by boat. Still Stoic felt that something was dangerously different about these quakes and fear what he and his people might find. After several hours had passed and the quakes began to become worse Hiccup began to get the same bad feelings that his father had. Hiccup quickly made his way to his friend in hopes he may be able to help.

"Hey Toothless, do you think you'd be willing to take me to the island my fathers on so I can check on him myself," Hiccup asked his friend. Toothless cocked to head to the side curiously but as Hiccup points out which island he spoke of Toothless began to growl as his eyes became slits. Hiccup instantly knew that there was trouble on this island and that his dad would need his help.

"Come on Toothless we need to hurry and go help" he spoke as he mounted the dragon. Soon after the two were in the skies heading for the island. As they closed in on the island Hiccup saw the boats his father had lead docked on the shore and the villagers grouped up at the base of the mountain. That was when all Fred* broke loose.

Hiccup watched in horror as the mountain broke apart dropping boulders the size of boats all around his father and the villagers. It was only thanks to Toothless' quick reaction and powerful plasma blasts that the villagers weren't all killed. Stoic and Gobber stood and watched in confusion as a dragon, the greatest enemy of mortals and the gods saved them from the falling rocks. It was Gobber who first saw something different about this dragon though, and as he watched it closely he could have sworn he saw someone sitting atop the beast.

"Is-is their someone riding the beast" Gobber spoke in a whisper but Stoic who stood at his side heard him. "How could someone ride on a dragon of all...IS THAT HICCUP" Stoic shouted in horror seeing his only son sitting atop a dragon above them. It was then that a powerful roar blasted from the top of the mountain where the rocks had fallen from.

Out of the top of the mountain crawled a dragon so massive the very ground shook with its mighty steps. Toothless seeing the large dragon began to growl in a deep rage at the large beast as Hiccup watched him from his back. "Don't tell me this is what destroyed your tail and left you to die?" Hiccup thought to himself as he watched the creature finish pulling itself from the hole and spread its massive wings.

As the great dragon looked around at all the pathetic humans who had gathered at her home her eyes drifted to the sky where she saw he old foe once again in the air. "Impossible! I took your ability to fly away from your child of lightning" the Red Death growled to Toothless. "And my brother has returned the skies to me oh death bringer" toothless growled back.

Hearing this the Red Death looked to Toothless' back and saw a mortal sitting on his back and became enraged. "Have you fallen so low that you would taint the skies and allow a worm like that to sit upon your back" the Red Death bellowed out. Toothless' eyes grew even smaller as his rage and hate bubbled over at her insults. "You will show my brother respect or I shall force you too" Toothless screamed as he released a powerful blast right into the eyes on the Red Deaths left side.

The Red Death bellowed in pain at the loss of her eyes as she released a torrent of white-hot flames from her massive mouth. Though her attack was far too slow and easy to read as Hiccup saw it coming with ease. "Toothless quick, dodge to the side" Hiccup spoke into Toothless' ear as they dived to the side of the incoming flames.

The villagers below could only watch after they fled from the battle site as the massive beast rose into the air following the smaller but faster dragon which they now knew carried Hiccup into the clouds above. They stood watching as the clouds above were lit up from the constant exchange of fire from the two dragons as they battled in the skies above.

After what felt like an eternity to those below a horrid roar of pain followed by an explosion that engulfed the sky itself in flames. Soon after a ball of fire bigger then anything they had ever seen before came crashing into the far side of the island. "Did they shoot the very sun out of the sky?" Gobber asked in fear at seeing the massive flame descend. Though Stoic never gave an answer as his eyes and attention never left the skies above for any sight of his son.

It was then that he saw his son falling from the skies quickly followed behind by the black dragon trying desperately to catch him as they entered the flames below. "NO! Quickly Hiccup fell close to the flames, we need to find him quickly" Stoic screamed as he charged forward towards the burning crater. The villagers all ran soon after the shock of hearing this pasted as they all began to search for the fallen hero of their people.

After almost an hour of searching and almost everyone losing hope, it was Stoic who found the black dragon unconscious on the ground with a badly wounded Hiccup in his arms. Stoic called out to everyone as he ran to his son's side in hopes he could still be saved. Gobber and the villagers came running as the slowly separated the boy from the dragon as they got to work on bandaging his badly burned body and bloody stump from his now missing leg.

They slowly lifted both dragon and boy and carried them to the boats to return to the village for better treatment. On the entire boat ride home Stoic never left his son's side as he prayed to North or any god that would listen to please save his son. Unknown to Stoic the same prayer was being made by every villager as they sailed as quickly as they could back to the village.

As soon as they had docked they carried Hiccup and Toothless to the chiefs house as the village doctor was summoned to come right away for emergency treatment. As Gothi burst into the chiefs house she instantly sent all the gathered villagers out so that she get try and save the hero who helped slay a dragons life. As the villagers left they spread around the village to tell everyone what Hiccup had done and to tell them all to pray to the gods for his life.

It did not take long for Gothi to exit the house to Stoic and Gobber as they waited on news about Hiccup. Gothi looked to Gobber and signed with her hands to tell him of Hiccups condition but Stoic could read the sad look upon her face which told him everything he needed to know. "She says she cleaned his wounds the best she could but theirs too much damage across his body. Hiccup's life is now in the hands of the gods" Gobber spoke guilt and sorrow weighing on him with each word.

Stoic said nothing to this, he merely stared at the ground as he let tears freely fall from his eyes for the first time since he lost his wife. He nodded slowly as Gothi left to give them their time together as Stoic and Gobber headed inside to be with Hiccup.

As they opened the door and entered they heard several voices whispering come to a stop at their approach. As the two look up from the floor what they saw almost surprised them as much as seeing Hiccup on the back of a dragon.

"I believe we have much to speak of, aye old friend" spoke North from the chair he sat in at the side of the house watching Stoic. Stoic looked over to North eyes still wide as he slowly nodded his head. His eyes then slowly turned back to resting form of his son, his breathing slow and steady as all around him sat the collected pantheon of the gods, each giving off a small glow as they all watched Hiccup sleep.


	3. Waking Gods and Sleeping Dragons

North followed the two Vikings eyes as he watched his pantheon surround the young man who lay calmly breathing in the bed. Rapunzel washed the Hiccup in her golden rays as she slowly healed the wounds that covered his body, letting the wounds close slowly on their own so as not to cause lasting damage.

North looked back to Stoic "Please, come sit with me Stoic, there is much that we need to speak about." he said in a calming voice.

Stoic quickly turned to the king of the gods who was speaking to him. He nodded his head as his expression grew serious. Slowly walking to North the large Viking took a knee in front of North.

"What would you wish to know my Lord" he spoke in a respective manner. North merely chuckled at the man as he stood from his seat. "Rise my faithful one, on this night we speak as equals on a matter of most importance. I wish for you to fill me in on how the Red Death, out oldest and greatest foe, lays dead only a few miles from here."

North then looked to the wounded Hiccup as the gods slowly began to disappear one by one from his side. "As well as how one so young could tame the great beast of speed and destruction to accomplish this task."

Gobber stepped forward and kneeled in front of North as he spoke "We have no idea how Hiccup found or tamed the mighty Night Fury. We only that when the Red Death rose to swallow us all, they came to our rescue and slew her in the clouds above."

North nodded his head in understanding, it seems that young Hiccup has been keeping things from his father and mentor. It mattered little now though for what's done is done and Hiccup has saved countless lives both godly and mortal with his bravery.

As the three men spoke by the fire Rapunzel sat with Hiccup her hand resting on his cheek as the last of his wounds began to heal. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept peacefully in her warmth. A small blush came to her cheeks looking over his face, imagining what someone so small and cute could be doing on the back of their greatest enemy. How could this small child of man have done so much in his short life, and with no powers or blessings to aide him?

Rapunzel could not believe how frightening coming close to a dragon the size of the Night Fury could be even for herself, for a mortal it was almost impossible to believe. Yet here laid a man who had done just that, even going as far as to ride upon it's back into battle. She wanted to know everything she could about him, what did he like and dislike. Who were his friends and what could his hobbies be that would help him in such feats.

North looked over from his conversation with the two older Vikings to notice how the young godling stared at Hiccup, a blush resting upon her face. He smiled as ideas began to stir in his mind at what he could do to reward Hiccup for his bravery and impossible feats.

North looked back to Stoic speaking in a raised voice "So tell me Stoic, does young Hiccup here have a betrothed already, or maybe a young lass that he fancies in his eyes?" He asked this with a smile on his face as he noticed the way that Rapunzel stiffened at his words. The blush faded quickly as she raised her eyes to the two Vikings her face emotionless as she waited to hear their answer.

Both Stoic and Gobber shuddered under the goddess' stare feeling the room slowly growing warmer as the idea some mortal woman being enough for Hiccup enraged her for reasons she couldn't place.

Stoic turned to his old friend praying that the answer was no for the sake of any young lady that might have caught Hiccup's eyes. "You would know better than my old friend, is there any girls that Hiccup speaks of fondly or watches?" Stoic asked.

Gobber brought his hand to his chin as he thought of how Hiccup acted around the people that came to him at the forge. There was, of course, young Astrid that he knew Hiccup found beautiful but the lass had already broken his heart to many a time for him to truly long for. No other women even came to mind as Hiccup would simply look over any of the ones from the village after how he was treated by them.

"There was one whose look had caught his wandering eye, but none that have captured his heart that I have been able to tell. As well as Hiccup's mother would never allow something like an arranged marriage for her boy, only true love would be what brought two together in her eyes."

As Gobber finished speaking the three men noticed the heat in the room begin to return to normal as Rapunzel was once again staring at Hiccup with a smile on her face as she watched him sleep. The warm smile she gave him caught both Gobber and Stoic by surprise as neither thought a god would ever look at a mortal in such a way.

North for his part merely laughed out loud at the whole exchange as he smiled to Stoic placing a hand on his shoulder. "So what say you Stoic, would one of my young goddesses be good enough for your son as a marriage candidate?" He asked this though he could already tell from Stoic's expression what he would say to this.

Stoic took a knee in front of North once again as he looked up to his face. "Lord North I mean no disrespect to you or the goddesses, but it is not my place to tell Hiccup who he is to wed. This was a promise I made to his mother on her very death bed, as well I don't know how they" he said looking to Rapunzel "would feel about being forced to wed with a mortal."

As he finished speaking Rapunzel quickly raised to her feet speaking slightly louder then she had intended to with her response. "It would be my honor and true privilege if I was allowed to be with Hiccup in matrimony." As she finished speaking he brow creased with worry as Hiccup stirred slightly in his sleep to her raised voice.

But it was not Hiccup that they would have to be worried about waking up from the shouting. All heads snapped to the creaking wood of the floor as the dragon slowly rose to his feet. When he had finally found his footing and quickly spun around in all directions desperately trying to find his brother. Last he knew they were falling for the inferno below, and even though the flames would mean little to himself there was no way that Hiccup could have survived them for long.

As Toothless quickly turn towards where he smelled his brother he came face to face with a goddess standing over Hiccup as he lay there still. Toothless' rage boiled over in an instant, how dare these gods to dare to come and hurt his brother. After everything, the boy had done for them in challenging the Red Death and fighting beside toothless.

The Night Fury's growls sent shivers down the spines of all present save for North as they shuddered in fear of what the dragon would do to them. As Toothless began to step towards Rapunzel, North quickly placed himself between the two of them. Raising his hand's palms pointed towards him North spoke in a quiet voice to try and placate him before anyone was hurt over the misunderstanding.

"Night Fury please stay your fangs and fire, we have not come to fight or to hurt young Hiccup here," North spoke looking straight into the eyes of the dragon. Seeing the old gods weaponless hands and pleading eyes helped Toothless to calm down, though he stayed on his guard as he slowly circled North to get closer to Hiccup.

As Toothless approached the bed Rapunzel slowly moved a few steps away as to not anger the dragon any further than he already was. Toothless upon reaching the bed raised himself up so he could examine his brother, only to find nearly all his wounds had already healed save for his now missing leg. Toothless' eyes roamed his brother until they slowly moved to the young goddess that was standing to the side.

Toothless slowly recognized her as a goddess of healing, which helped to explain how Hiccup was already fine and now sleeping peacefully. Now that he knew that Hiccup was safe Toothless dropped back to the floor as he made his way to North once again.

He sat before the lord of the gods and growled roughly Stoic and Gobber worried about what was about to happen. Then to their surprise, North smiled gently towards the dragon and spoke to him. "You owe me no thanks Night Fury, we merely wished to show our appreciation to the young man who has helped us this day," North spoke to the dragon.

Rapunzel watched in shock as the dragon spoke to the king of the gods like an equal. That was when she noticed the looks of confusion that were being shared by the two Vikings off to the side. Smiling she spoke to them "We gods can understand the dragon tongue, the Night Fury thanked Lord North for saving Hiccup's life and healing his wounds."

The Night Fury turned towards the goddess and let out a few quick angry sounding growls before turning back to North who now had a confused look all his own. Rapunzel turned to Stoic again wide-eyed, taking a few seconds to process the information before speaking. "It seems he does not wish to be called the Night Fury and instead shall use the name that Hiccup has given him for now on," she spoke but her eyes were still looking to the dragon strangely.

Stoic was the first to respond to this information asking what was on both of their minds. "What exactly was the name that Hiccup has given to him?" Stoic asked though he worried what the answer might be. Rapunzel looked to him before speaking "Toothless."

At the dragons name Hiccup stirred once more but this time as he moved he let out a small groan and began blinking his eyes open slowly to adjust to the light. As he looked to the side and saw his father and Gobber watching him with smiles on their face he slowly turned towards the ceiling when his eyes landed on the face looking down at him smiling brightly. As Hiccup quietly spoke all noise seemed to stop as if to listen to his words. "Have I died and gone to the heavens, because of your way too beautiful," he spoke as he closed his eyes once more.


	4. Boys Fall, Dragons Rise

Author's notes:

"Spoken words" 'Thoughts in someones head'

* * *

Hiccup stirred as he slowly began to regain consciousness. His head was foggy and it was hard for him to open his eyes. As he came became more aware of his surroundings he noticed the whispered voices close to him.

Opening his eyes slowly as they did not wish to work right away the first thing that came to Hiccup's view was a beautiful woman and his close friend Toothless looking down at him with smiles. This, of course, confused Hiccup greatly.

Sitting up quickly Hiccup went to turn to Toothless when his whole world began to spin around him. Hiccup grabbed his head in pain as a massive headache overtook him. A soothing voice spoke next to him "Please don't get up yet, you need to let your headrest a bit longer."

Hiccup turned slightly to face the woman who seemed to be looking after him. She had long golden hair that almost looked like it was glowing. She smiled and almost blinded Hiccup with how white her teeth were and her emerald eyes looked like jewels upon her face.

Hiccup could not help but smile just from looking at the woman. She appeared to be a few years older than himself, though Hiccup could not tell exactly how much she was. As she laid her hand on Hiccup's head all he felt was relief spread throughout his whole body.

As Toothless watched his brother stare at the goddess he couldn't hold back his snort of disapproval. How could his brother fall from some goddesses wilds like this? Then he remembered that Hiccup was young and bound to fall for a pretty face quite easily. What he truly didn't like though was the look the goddesses gave to Hiccup.

North sat nearby by listening to tales of Hiccup as he grew into the young man he is today, but what truly worried him was these stories all seemed to come from Gobber and not Stoic. He remembered Stoic praying for a chance to be a better father but he was no realizing just how bad it was. As Gobber laughed overtimes Hiccup embarrassed himself and smiled overtimes he filled the old Viking with pride over his achievements North could see the disappointed look Stoic had for not knowing these stories himself.

"So Stoic, tell me what has kept you from young Hiccup's life so much," North spoke to Stoic keeping his voice steady and calm. He could see Stoic stiffen at the question as his face fell even further then it was before. "I would like to say that it was taking care of the village and our fellow Vikings. But the truth of the matter was that I was once embarrassed that Hiccup didn't take after me at all," he spoke regretting so many of his choices now.

Hiccup turned at the mention of his name and heard what his father had said. His eyes became downcast that his father was so ashamed of him that he had ignored him so. It was what he heard nest though that surprised him.

"I thought Hiccup needed to be as strong as we were, but he's proven to be so much stronger than any of us ever could be. He's done things I couldn't even hope to do as well as win the entire village over, he became a true Viking and I was too blind to see it." as Stoic spoke he looked over to his son.

That was when he noticed Hiccup awake and looking at him, eyes wide and a small smile touching his face. Stoic stood quickly and rushed to his son's bedside taking his hand into his own. "Hiccup, you're awake now. How do you feel, does anything hurt, do you need anything?" Stoic spoke very quickly and very loudly making Hiccup wince slightly at his voice.

Stoic's face softens as he looked down at the young Viking. "Sorry about that son, I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. How are you holding up?" he asked in a much lower volume. Hiccup slowly sat up in his bed as Toothless laid his head in his lap.

Hiccup smiled down to his friend as he scratched under his chin receiving a soft purr to the surprise of all present. He looked to his father still smiling as he spoke "I'm fine though my head hurts a little, though I can't remember much of what happened. How is everyone, did anyone get hurt by the Red Death?"

Stoic beamed at his son, his first concerns are for his fellow villagers and not of himself. He had become a true Viking right under Stoic's nose. "Everyone is safe and sound thanks to you and Toothless, you saved all our lives son," Stoic said taking his son into a tight hug.

Hiccup was surprised by the action but quickly returned the hug, until he suddenly realized that his dad knew Toothless' name. "Dad, how did you know Toothless' name, I'm pretty sure I never told anyone it before," he asked very curiously what he had missed.

A man even larger then his father stepped up behind Stoic, he was at least seven and a half feet tall and as broad at Stoic. He had a large gray beard that reached his stomach and his eyes seemed to dance in the light. As Hiccup looked into his wide eyes he could see merriment in them that he couldn't recognize. It was like all the wonder of the whole world was shown in his eyes.

North didn't miss the recognition he saw as Hiccup looked him in the eye. 'So the young man sees what others cannot,' North thought to himself. He smiled down at Hiccup and the young man couldn't help but smile back.

"I can answer that question Hiccup if that's all right with you" he waited for Hiccup to give a nod never looking away from North's eyes. "Toothless told us his name, or at least the name you gave him that he plans on keeping it seems," as he spoke Hiccup quickly turned to Toothless with wide eyes.

"You never told me you could talk, what's up with that?" as Hiccup asked he grabbed Toothless' head so the dragon would be looking right at him. The whole room tensed at this, afraid at what the dragon would do over such an action.

Once again surprising them the dragon just tilted his head at Hiccup and cooed softly. Hiccup watched him in some kind of silent understanding as he released his head and continues the scratching of his chin. "How was it that you were able to understand what he said if I may ask sir?" Hiccup spoke with as much respect as he could now recognizing this man was not a normal man.

North simple bellowed out a loud laugh at Hiccup's question and how he now seemed much more behaved with his words. "Please, there's no need to speak so formally like that Hiccup. All gods can understand the dragon tongue so it was simple to know what he said." North spoke as if it was the most simple thing ever.

Hiccup just nodded his head as he turned back to look at Toothless "Ah that does make sense..." Hiccup never finished his sentence as his eyes grew wide.

"Please forgive me speaking in such a way to a god my lord, I didn't know that you were one so great" as Hiccup lowered his head the best he could in his position and spoke both North and Rapunzel felt a sad pain pass through them. One as great as Hiccup who had done so much for them in his short life should never feel below them.

Both gods thought this at the same moment but it was North who was first to speak. "Raise your head young Hiccup, I never want you to bow in such a way before me or any other god. We are much too far in your debt to let you speak to us in any form but that of an equal," North spoke loud and his voice left no room for an argument.

Hiccup raised his head to look at North, then slowly turned to his father who was watching from the side. Stoic saw his son looking to him confused and he slowly smiled, a warm smile that told Hiccup that it would all be okay. Seeing his fathers smile Hiccup looked back to North and slowly rose his head though he was more confused then he had ever been in his life.

North smiled seeing Hiccup rise up, as did Rapunzel as she watched from behind him. "See, now that wasn't so hard now was it," North spoke cheerfully as he looked down at Hiccup. Rapunzel walked over to stand beside North smiling to Hiccup.

"I believe that we should introduce ourselves before we continue. I am Rapunzel, goddess of the sun and matron to healers. This great man is North, king of the gods and lord of the heavens, patron to kings and leaders." Rapunzel spoke slowly as to not further stir Hiccup, though learning that he was before two gods and one of them being the king of all gods had done that enough already.

"It's an honor to be before both of you, but I must ask what has brought you both here to our simple home," Hiccup asked feeling nervous to even speak before the gods. It was Rapunzel who answered before North had the chance. "We have come to see the great man that helped to sly the Red Death and to make sure you recovered as quickly as possible."

It was then that Hiccup remembered the battle with the mountain-sized dragon and how he and Toothless had fallen from the sky. Looking down at his body Hiccup instantly realized that he had no wounds, not even a scratch was on him. That was until his eyes wondered to his legs, or more accurately his one leg.

He could see were the blankets formed around his legs and how one leg was much shorter than the other. Reality hit him hard as he tries to move his foot or even feel anything from where it should be. His breathing became labored as he tried to fight the panic that was rising in him. Everyone saw when Hiccup looked to his feet and no one was sure how he would react to his new state.

Just as Hiccup was about to go into a panic, toothless cooed loudly drawing Hiccup's eyes to him. The dragon laid his head on what remained of the boy's leg and slowly brought his tail with half his fin missing and laid it in Hiccup's lap. Staring down at the tail he breathes became increasingly calmer as a few stray tears rolled down his face.

"So I guess we have one more thing in common now bud, how do you like that" he smiled as he looked the dragon in the eyes smiling. Toothless for his part seemed happy the hiccup wasn't panicking anymore as he launched himself to his face licking it frantically and covering the poor boy in dragon spit.

Everyone in the room watched in complete silence, no one moving as Hiccup fought the dragon back so not to get any more saliva on him or the bed. As Toothless finally stopped his licking fit it was North who reacted first by laughing so loud the house shook around him. Soon enough everyone in the house was laughing along, accept Hiccup as he was scowling at them while he cleaned himself up.

Once everyone had stopped laughing and calmed down Hiccup took a couple deep breathes and finally flung the blanket from his body. All eyes fell onto Hiccup's leg, or what was left of it. He had lost everything from the foot up to the base of his knee. Slowly swinging his legs to the side of the bed he tried to bring himself up only to fall forward as soon as he was upright.

Toothless was quick to catch the boy and help support his small frame, allowing hiccup to final stand before everyone. Stoic and Gobber stood proud beaming at the young Viking for not giving up and getting right back on his feet, or well foot in this case.

"I'll get started on a new leg for you as soon as we have some measurements," he spoke looking to the boy ."That way you can start moving around on your own again, I know how much you like to wander."

shaking his head and hobbling over to a chair Hiccup began removing the old bandages from what remained of his leg. He stopped just as he was about to remove the last of them and looked over to Rapunzel still standing by the bed.

"You may want to look away from my lady, this with most likely not be the most pleasant sight to see." Hearing this North knelled down so he was eye level with the boy before speaking. "There's nothing to fear Hiccup, though we could not give you a new leg we were able to heal the wound itself completely."

Nodding his head Hiccup finished removing the bandages and just as North had said the leg was healed over, nothing there but scar tissue. Gobber stepped forward and began taking the measurements he would need to create the new leg. Once he was done and stood to leave Hiccup called to him "Hey Gobber, do you think you could take Toothless' harness with you? I want to try and work the leg and harness together so we can still fly together."

Gobber simply smiled at him as he gave a quick nod and picked up the harness lying beside the door. Once he had left North turned to the two Vikings to speak "We shall return to the realm of the gods for now and allow you two some time to talk, but we and then the other gods shall be stopping by to check up on you soon."

Hiccup and Stoic thanked North and Rapunzel for all they had done and let them know that they were always welcome in their home. With that, the two gods left the mortal realm and returned home. As soon as they returned they were surrounded by what remained of the pantheon who all wished to hear how hiccup was doing.

After letting them all know of his good health and strong will in facing the loss of his leg the gods slowly left until only a small group remained. Waiting to hear what North wanted to do about Hiccup and the dragon Toothless, the goddesses all grouped around Rapunzel so they could hear all the details from her of what the young Viking was like.

North watching the young goddesses talk thought back to how Rapunzel reacted to the idea of wedding the young man. It would do them some good to have a new god among them, especially someone like Hiccup who seemed to do the impossible.

North then looked down sighing to himself, he wished that he could give Hiccup a new leg like one he deserved. He had no doubt that Gobber was a good smith but nothing could compare to something forged by a god. Though he couldn't do that now since they had lost the last goddess of the forge Bismuth some years back now.

Suddenly North had an amazing idea, a way that he could reward Hiccup for everything he had done for the gods. But his plan would have to wait for the time being, Hiccup was still young and he needed time to grow, as did the gods need to regroup and recover now that their longtime enemy was slain.

The coming years would be very interesting North thought to himself as he watches the goddesses talking across the room. His eyes twinkling with a wonder that only a few gods and now Hiccup had ever recognized.


	5. A Stroll with A God

After the gods left that day Hiccup believed that his life would simply go back to what it was before. He would work the forge with Gobber and when his work was through we would fly through the skies with Toothless. He was fine forgetting about the battle with Red Death and move forward with his life.

The loss of his leg had done little to slow Hiccup down and instead had given him plenty of ideas of how he could build himself a new leg as he did with Toothless. He also had more ideas about how to improve Toothless' prosthetic as well. Not having to hide Toothless or what he was doing made things easier to work as well.

Hiccup was upset at first that he couldn't understand Toothless as the gods could but they had been communicating in their own way for years now so they would make it work. As the months moved on and Hiccup continued to grow used to his new leg he found he liked having this connection with Toothless.

The other teens in the village tried to get close to me after they found out about Toothless and the fight with Red Death though neither I nor Toothless wanted anything to do with them. I kinda hoped I would see the gods again but after almost a year without even a whisper I just assumed that they were done with me after healing my wounds. I can't really complain though since I would have died without their help.

My dad says that the gods may not be seen but they are still watching over me. Ever since their visit my dads been around almost all the time. He's trying to be the father that he wasn't while I was growing up and I'm grateful for him at least trying. It's good to have him in my life now, even if he can be a little overbearing sometimes.

Toothless took some time before he was willing to wonder the village without me but after a month or two of me being in the forge too much, he started looking around out of boredom. The villagers are always bowing in respect to him and some even tell me that I should as well. They just don't understand us and I'm not about to try and explain it either.

It was almost a year before I caught my first glimpse of them wondering the edges of the village. I could recognize Rapunzel watching me from afar. Sometimes she was alone and other times she had other women with her, No one else seemed to notice them so at first, I thought it was my imagination. I even asked my dad but he hadn't seen anything either.

Finally, I asked Toothless if he had noticed anything which got a confused look from him. He nodded to me and looked to the distance, following his eyes and I saw a man standing in the shadow of one of the houses watching us. As our eyes locked I could see the surprise on his face before he smiled to me and waved. Confused I waved back and his smile only grew bigger.

I looked to Toothless whose eyes had shrunk into slits before looking back only to find the man gone. Thoroughly freaked out about the whole thing I was ready to move on with my day and get to flying with Toothless. By the days end as me and Toothless prepared to go on our nightly fly I saw the last person I expected to see.

North stood on the edge of the village smiling at me, a twinkle in his eyes as he watched me prepare Toothless' harness. His smile was broad as he patiently waited for me to finish. When I was done I gave a few fish to Toothless so I could go talk to North, Toothless had made it clear to me that he didn't like to be around the gods.

As I approached North I could see several villagers staring at me as they quickly left the area, I guess this mean North could be seen or at least felt by them. Once everyone was gone it had become far too quiet for my liking. The only noise was the sound of Toothless devouring his fish in the distance.

When I got to North he held his hand out to me which I politely shook. Still feels weird to be so casual with the king of the gods but I didn't want to offend him by being overly respectful. He told me to treat him like I would anyone else and I was trying my best to do that.

North gestured with his hand for me to follow which I did so. We began a slow walk around the edge of the village as he smiled watching the villagers in the distance. "I've always loved watching you mortals live your lives. You always surprise me, always changing. You are never doing the same things, too easily bored and looking for new adventures." he spoke to me.

I was surprised but I could understand what he meant. Humans were constantly changing everything about themselves. Even the villagers had changed from how they once viewed me and grown to accept me as I was. It was what both me and North could say was humans best trait. I looked to North with a small smile as I spoke "Yes, isn't it great."

North laughed loud and strong at that. It even shook the trees and windows with its power. When he finally calmed down enough to talk he had small tears shining in the corners of his eyes. He stared down at me for a few moments just looking into my eyes. "You truly understand me, don't you young Hiccup? Far better then even my own pantheon it would seem"

That caught me off guard as I quickly took a step back. How was I suppose to understand the king of the gods better than the other gods themselves? I was just a young mortal who had gotten very lucky in his life. "You give me far to much credit my lord, how could I..." I started before he shook his head at me.

"The other gods view mortals differently them I. They don't see the potential and wonder in them as we do," he said in a small voice at the end. This I could kinda understand. I've seen the wonder in what humans could do if they were just given the chance. We've built wonders in our vision of the gods. We've explored far and wide to learn about the world around us. It's true we might have done more if not for all the wars and hatred but we're learning.

"Do the other gods not expect much from us mortals? Have they lost all their faith in us over the years" I asked sadly? North could see the disappointment on my face. He slowly placed a hand on my shoulder as I look up to him. "Mortals almost forgot us during our war with the dragons, It will take time for the other gods to forgive and forget that. But you and your village have always believed and remembered us, we thank you for that," he spoke kindly with a small smile on his face.

He suddenly became more bright and smiled at me "Now then, I didn't come here today for all these sad talks. I have come with a favor to ask of you and Toothless." I looked at him in shock for a mere moment before I smile as well. I asked "What can we do for you lord North. If it's within my power" I speak softly "and Toothless actually listens" I continue "we'll be happy to help."

North laughs softly at my jab to Toothless before he speaks "I don't believe he'll have any problems with this. I believe it's time to inform his majesty of his wives end. I need you and Toothless to take me to the king of the dragons!"

I can only stare wide at him with my jaw wide open. My mind running to try and process the words North just spoke to me. Finally, I weakly mutter "You want us to what?"


	6. When Sea Meets Sky

Flying through the sky's is the greatest experiences that I've ever felt. The freedom that comes from soaring over all your problems and fears. The clouds at your fingertips as you dance in the only domain that no one controls.

Calling it magical just doesn't do it any justice in my opinion. Normally I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I'm Toothless' back flying through the sky, but today wasn't a pleasure fly. Today I've been asked my North himself to take Toothless out and find the most powerful dragon to have ever existed.

Now why the king of the gods needs a mortal like me to find the great Bewilderbeast is already beyond me, but it's how worried Toothless is that's got me afraid. Toothless faced down the Red Death with me and wasn't afraid in the slightest.

So here we are, both flying above the vast ocean to where Toothless last knew his king to be. I can feel toothless shaking under me as we sore.

"Easy bud, I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of" I speak into his ear. "I'm sure your king will understand what we did to the Red Death."

Toothless was quiet as he glided over the waves. His eyes scanning the horizon for some sign only he knows to look for. I let my eyes wander over the endless horizon of blue around us.

The sun is high in the midday sky and the light causing the water to sparkle like a million diamonds all around them. It was breathtaking like this. That is until something in the distance caught my eye.

There a couple of hundred feet out in the empty sea something is. The weirdest part was that I couldn't see anything. It was like the water didn't have the same calm feeling coming from that spot.

"Hey Toothless does that spot look a little funny to you too," I ask my scaly friend. His eyes shrink to slits and dart to where I'm pointing. As soon as he sees what I'm pointing at his features calm and he warbles something in slight annoyance.

I've only seen him react like that to two things in the years that I've known him. The biggest one was Snotlout and the other one was when he saw a god. I narrow my eyes trying to see what he sees as the area seems to shimmer slightly and a woman slowly appears standing on the water watching us.

My eyes shoot wide at seeing her and I slowly steer Toothless in her direction. He tries to pull away from her but I guide him back again. "Come on bud, she may be able to help us find him," I say patting his head. He looks back to me his eyelids half down with an accusing look.

"Hey now, don't look at me like that" looking back at him slightly annoyed. "I'm being serious here, I'm not just trying to meet another god ok."

He releases a small snort but begins gliding towards her none the less. I pat his head in thanks as my eyes wander back to the woman who was waiting for us it appeared. A smile stretching across her face as her tan skin glistened in the sun.

As we got closer the water in front of her began to swirl as a large rock seem to float to the surface of the ocean for us to land on. I help guide Toothless to it and we landed with a hard thud, the rock not even shifting with our weight.

The rock was covered in bits of coral showing that it had come from the oceans floor far below us. I dismounted from Toothless' harness, then I took a few steps forward as I raised one arm against my chest. I gave a bow from my waist towards the goddess.

"Greeting my lady, I thank you for the perch" I spoke with as much respect as I could.

The woman frown slightly watching me and then placed her hand on her hips pointing them to one side. "Stop bowing to me like that already, I want you to talk to me face to face" she spoke in a casual tone watching me.

I straightened quickly my eyes wide with shock before apologizing to her. While I had the chance I gave her a quick look over. She had dark tan skin with flowing black hair that flow down and out across her back with natural waves.

She wore a red strapless top with black designs running across it and a long tan skirt that seemed to be weaved from some kind of plant. She wore nothing on her feet and a glowing green jewel hung from a cord around her neck.

It seemed that she was looking me over as I did her before she spoke "I'm glad your friend was able to see me. I was afraid I would have to flag you both down." She spoke in a natural and somewhat happy tone, her smile back on her face.

Toothless gargled something to her his face scrunching up as he spoke, "It was my brother that spotted you, goddess, I would not have paid you any attention if not for him."

His words seemed to surprise the woman as her eyes grew wide and she quickly turned from Toothless to me examining me all over again.

" I apologize, young man, it seems I did not have enough faith in you to see me yourself" she spoke with new respect in her voice. "How was it that a mortal could spot me though if I may ask?"

Her question caught me off guard since I wasn't too sure how I did it either. I just had this feeling that something was there. When I explained to her as much she studied me and Toothless for a few more minutes shes shaking he head.

"It matters not how you saw me right now. I was asked to welcome you both and to lead you to the great Bewilderbeast" she said.

That caught both us by surprise I think if Toothless' wide eyes were anything to go by. He looked from the goddess to me and back again before gargling something to her.

She laughed lightly before shaking her head, " You should have more faith in your brother then great Night Fury." That got a low growl from him. With wide eyes, she spoke quickly "I'm sorry, Toothless then."

"Please follow me then and I shall lead you to his new home." with that the goddess raised her arms wide. The water began to rise from the ocean around them in a swirling mass as it encircled them in a sphere. As the water settled the group slowly began to descend into the ocean below.

Hiccup watched the clear waters around them in wonder and glee seeing the wonders of the sea around him. Fish both large and small swam openly in the water either not noticing them or not caring they were there. As they continued to lower Toothless became increasingly restless though as he did not like being trapped like this.

It was Hiccup who noticed this almost right away as he rested a hand on his head and began to scratch lightly. This got a coo from Toothless as he leaned his head into his brother's hand. Moana watched the exchange in wonder and silence. She like many gods and goddesses had grown up hearing the tales of the Night Fury and its violence and rage.

Many foolish godlings had sought glory and honor in killing the great beast and all had been slain by his fire and fangs. Yet here she stood next to the fabled beast and he seemed more like a faithful hound than a beast of death and fear.

This made her watch Hiccup all the more than before. How had a mortal, one so young especially been able to quell the legendary beast and connect with him in such away? Moan had, of course, heard of the young man from the other goddesses. They spoke of his kindness and how respectful he was to god and man alike.

Watching these two interacts she could see that Hiccup was truly a noble soul if she had ever seen one. She also noticed that like Rapunzel had told her this young man was truly handsome for his age and was sure to become more so as he aged. This caused a small blush to spread across the goddesses face as she turned away from the two.

As the sphere of water descended further into the sea the light around them slowly faded away leaving only darkness soon to surround them. The only light that could be seen seemed to come from the sphere of water itself as it lit the way through the darkness.

"If I may ask, how can you see where we are going?" Hiccup asks after several minutes of silence. The sudden question nearly made Moana jump. "I can see perfectly in the ocean's depths, though I doubted that either of you would be comfortable in complete darkness" She replied.

A loud gargle from Toothless told her she had made the right decision. As they continued down a small light appeared in the distance below them. Hiccup watched in wonder as they got closer to the light and it grew massively in size. Soon enough they were close enough that Hiccup could see a ginormous sphere of ice resting on the ocean floor.

The closer they got the larger it seemed. "Welcome both of you to the kingdom of the Bewilderbeast. A kingdom is hidden from the world down here." Moana spoke with deep pride. She steered their water sphere into some kind of passageway and they soon found themselves in some kind of deep cavern.

As the water fell away from around the first thing that Hiccup saw was two large dragons standing guard around a tunnel staring down at the human before him growling deeply. As their eyes turned to Toothless who glared at them with his teeth bared both dragons stood straight and averted their eyes from both boy and dragon.

"Wh-Wha-but-how?" Hiccup just stood in shock as he watched the two beasts. "I thought they were all gone? That Toothless and the Bewilderbeast were all that was left!" As Hiccup tried to wrap his mind around what he was seeing Moan merely laughed lightly at his reaction.

"There are many things those above thought that were wrong," Moana spoke as she began leading them down the tunnel. It was a short walk ending at a ledge to a deep drop below. "Let me welcome you again, to the kingdom of the Bewilderbeast."


End file.
